All I Know
by miss.lucie
Summary: Alberto Del Rio is an protective older brother. He doesn't know where the line of being overprotective is. Will he finally understand where to draw the line when his little sister threatens to move on and start a family that doesn't include him?
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriella, you will not come out." Alberto Del Rio yelled at his younger sister Gabriella in the locker room.

"Oh, bite me." She rolled her eyes at her older brother. "If I want to come out, I damn well will. Right, Ricardo?" She batted her eyelashes at the soft hearted, gullible idiot that was her brother's ring announcer.

"I-i-i-I think she should come out. F-f-for moral support." He stuttered as he tightened his tie. Alberto threw his arms in the air, and walked out towards the car he was using that night.

"Get in." He growled. Gabriella smiled and got in the other side – taking her time as she was wearing a very short black strapless dress and very high heels. Her black hair was loosely curled, and hanging all down her back.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLBERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DELLLLLLLLLLLLL RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ricardo announced, as Alberto drove in honking the car's horn. The two got out, and walked towards the ring. Not soon after, Sheamus' theme song blasts through the speakers. Gabriella looked up at the tall Irishman and smiled at him. He smiled back and winked. Gabriella giggled to herself as she moved over to where Ricardo was standing. Sheamus handed over his title to the Referee, and while the referee handed it over to someone else, Sheamus waved at Gabriella.

Alberto was yelling at Gabriella, as well as Sheamus. She laughed and walked around. The bell rung, and the fight was on. It was back and forth, with Alberto getting the upper hand. Sheamus had a breakthrough, and took control. Alberto was knocked out after a Brogue Kick. He rolled out and gave Ricardo one too – probably for attempting to interfere. Gabriella slowly backed away, before Sheamus reassured her that he wasn't going to hurt her. He was playing to the crowd, and put his arm around her.

"Allo," He cheekily smiled at her.

"Hola," She smiled at him. The referee was up to 6. "You might want to go back in there – you wouldn't want to lose now would you?" She raised an eyebrow, and giggled.

"You're cute – I like that. How about a kiss for good luck?" He flirtatiously bent down so she could kiss his cheek.

"I'll give you two if you get in there." She pushed him away, laughing. He rolled into the ring, and covered him - all while watching Gabriella as the referee counted to three.

Sheamus winked at her. "I'm going to hold you to that." He laughed as he got his title and rolled out of the ring, towards the back. She walked over to Ricardo, helping him up.

"W-w-w-what happened?" He asked, as he helped Alberto walk to the back.

"You LOST. L-O-S-T!" Gabriella sighed as she threw her hands up in frustration. "Why can't you WIN!? I'm going to calm myself down – and DON'T follow me." She slammed the door behind her and began to walk towards the catering area, where she saw Sheamus sitting down – still sweaty – drinking water.

"Well, fancy seein' you there, lass." He smiled genuinely with a hint of cheek. "How'd your brother take the idea of losing to a man who's flirting with his sister?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She shook her head laughing as she grabbed four bottles of water.

"Got enough bottles?" He laughed as he pointed towards the four bottles she was carrying.

"One for me, One for Ricardo, One for my brother, and one for his ego." She winked as she turned away walking towards the dressing room.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Alberto yelled at Gabriella as he saw the program later on. "Flirting with an IRISH?!"

Gabriella laughed. "Calm down – it's harmless flirting. What's the worst that could happen?" She laughed as she tilted her head back. She walked into the room wearing her gym clothes. "I'm going to the gym." She wandered off, flicking her hand to signal that she was done with the conversation. Alberto was furious, and she found it amusing. She slammed the door behind herself, and wandered to the elevator.

"I hear your brother wasn't too impressed about what he saw on the late-night TV," A voice spoke from behind her. She looked around and saw Sheamus standing there in his sweats.

"Oh well – that's his problem. I'm 27. I'm pretty sure I know how to look after myself. I do wrestle after all." She shook her head as she laughed. The elevator opened. She got in, and pressed level 1.

"That I have to watch. Don't you have a match next week?" He asked as he pressed the close door button. "Gym time for you too? Awesome." He winked. "Get sweaty together."

"You're such a damn flirt. Isn't there someone else to flirt with you?" She shook her head again, secretly flattered that he was flirting with her. She wasn't ugly, but there were much more attractive women in the locker room.

Sheamus paused. "Not as cute and feisty." He winked as the elevator reached the gym. She walked off, and put her headphones in before she began her cardio work-out.

Sheamus laughed and shook his head as he watched her walk away. She was going to be a tough wall to get through – but as he's learned from experience, the tough ones are always worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll keep asking you," Sheamus spoke as the two were waiting backstage at the curtain. "I'll keep asking until you say yes. I know you want to." He smiled at her. She was wearing the floral strapless jumpsuit that he saw her in the first night he'd ever laid eyes on her.

"If you win your match at Money in The Bank, I'll give you that date." She smiled. "Only if you win, though. So you better try your damn hardest to beat my brother..." She paused. "Y'know, if you really want that date." Sheamus smiled confidently.

"You're going to eat your words, Gabriella." He winked as he grabbed his championship belt, and walked out to his theme song being played.

Gabriella walked back to where her brother was getting into his car. She got in on the passenger's side without saying a word to him. She guessed that he was still upset with her for flirting with Sheamus, but she really didn't care. The two drove out, and Sheamus waved at her excitedly. She blew him a kiss and waved back. It was being thrown into the storyline last minute by Stephanie McMahon. Alberto grabbed her arm roughly, and spun her around to face him.

"¡Deje de coquetear con él!" Alberto yelled in his native language. "Mujer estúpida"

"Muerda mí" She smiled as she walked over to the apron.

"I thought you weren't coming." Sheamus asked as he waited for Alberto to get into the ring. He saw a red mark starting to rise on Gabriella's arm. "Was that real?" Gabriella nodded as she rubbed it – hoping it would go down. Alberto got into the ring, and began yelling.

"I don't know who to be mad at!" He yelled, looking at the two of them. "You for thinking you have a shot with my sister, or my sister for flirting with a low-life like you!" Sheamus crossed his arms.

"You aren't going to like what's going to happen after the match then." Sheamus smiled, as the bell rang.

* * *

"And still, your world heavyweight champion, Sheamus!" The ring announcer smiled, as Sheamus' theme song went through the speakers.

Sheamus smiled, and slid out from the ring right in front of Gabriella. "You going to hold onto your deal?"

Gabriella laughed, and gave him a small smile – to which Sheamus embraced her. "I'm sort of really glad you won." She whispered in his ear.

"Let her go!" Ricardo yelled, he took a fighting stance in front of Sheamus – who held onto Gabriella's waist.

"I'm not even going to bother." He laughed as the two walked off. Gabriella raised Sheamus' arm as they walked backstage. Sheamus looked at her arm, and saw a large red mark, which looked like it was going to bruise. Minutes later, an angry Alberto Del Rio began to yell for Gabriella.

He found them sitting in catering, ice on Gabriella's arm. . "What the hell is going on!? I told you to stop flirting with him!"

"And I didn't listen. So what? You going to yell at me?" She raised an eyebrow. "Or give me another bruise?"

"I didn't do that." Alberto stated. "You did that to yourself." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," She grabbed Sheamus' hand, and the two began walking towards his dressing room.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Alberto yelled as the two walked down the hallway.

"Did you know what you wanted to do tonight?" Sheamus asked through the closed door - he had just had his shower, and was getting ready.

"I have no idea - you asked me on the date, remember?" Gabriella shook her head with a smile on her face.

"I think I do." Sheamus smiled to his reflection.

* * *

"¡Deje de coquetear con él!" - **Stop flirting with him!**

"Mujer estúpida" - **Stupid woman**

"Muerda mí" -** Bite ****Me**

Sorry if the translations make no sense - I used an online translator :-)


End file.
